1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an animal door for enabling an animal to pass through a structure. More particularly, this invention pertains to an animal door having an adjustable height with respect to the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional pet doors are typically installed at a structure, such as a full-sized door, to enable a pet to traverse through the structure by way of the pet door. These pet doors typically include a frame and flap. The frame defines a passageway sufficient for a pet to pass through and is typically installed by first cutting a through-opening in the structure. The frame cooperates with the structure at the through-opening such that, when the frame is installed, the passageway is defined at the through-opening to the extent that the passageway provides a passage through the structure. The flap is disposed proximate the passageway and is movable between a closed position and an open position. When at the closed position, the flap substantially covers the passageway such that environmental elements do not pass therethrough. When at the open position, the flap permits the pet to pass through the passageway.
The through-opening is cut in the structure such that when the conventional pet door is installed, the height of the passageway is appropriate for the pet using the pet door. For example, the pet door should be installed at a height that permits the pet to access the pet door without having to jump or to uncomfortably crouch.
Conventional pet doors are limited in that the height of the passageway is not adjustable to account for a growing pet or a subsequent pet. For example, when a conventional pet door is installed to be used by a puppy, the height of the passageway becomes inappropriately low as the dog matures and increases in size. As another example, when a conventional pet door is installed to be used a taller pet, the height of the passageway becomes inappropriately high when a subsequent shorter pet is acquired. In circumstances such as these, a conventional pet door must be uninstalled and the through-opening must be modified such that the pet door can be reinstalled at the more appropriate height. More specifically, to adjust the height of a conventional pet door, additional cuts must be made in the structure to provide a though-opening at an appropriate height for proper installation of the pet door. As a result, the structure must be mended where the through-opening is no longer needed, which is aesthetically impossible in most circumstances and structurally impossible in some circumstances. Consequently, a pet door that provides a passageway having an adjustable height is desired.